


It's Different When It's You

by Aeiouna



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Written forSheith MonthDay 1: Trust





	It's Different When It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/post/172312094063/vld-sheith-month-july-2018-basic-rules-for) Day 1: Trust

Shiro drummed the fingers of his flesh hand on the table. He was out on a date with Keith and he couldn't help but admire the polo shirt he had chosen. Red really was Keith's color. He was pulled from his thoughts by Keith's voice in the air. "Taka?"

Shiro cleared his throat. "Yes Keith?"

"Everything okay? You've been quiet for a while," Keith reached up to tangle his fingers in Shiro's forelock.

Shiro slid his hand across the table to intertwine his fingers with Keith's. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just doing some thinking. About later tonight." There was no doubt in either of their minds where the night was going, they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Keith's interest was more piqued. "What's going on in that sexy head of yours then, Taka?"

Shiro looked down. "I wanted to ask you something about tonight but I think it would be better to let the night progress on its own so we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Keith nodded. "Mmm well you know, I'd do just about anything for you, and that includes in bed."

Shiro swallowed at that. "Is that so?"

"Uh huh. Just say the word."

* * *

Shiro had Keith pinned against their bedroom door in a heated kiss. He could never get enough of Keith, to be honest. He moved to suck on Keith's neck, every intention of leaving a love bite there.

Keith took the opportunity to ask, "So what were you thinking about at dinner?"

Shiro pulled away. "Keith, I want you to top tonight."

Keith's heart skipped a beat. He had wanted that for a long, long time but when they had first met, Shiro had explicitly said he was a top, he gave cock, he didn't take it. "Are you sure? You made it clear at the beginning that you'd never bottom for anyone."

Shiro swallowed a bit. "Yeah, I had said that then, but that was because things were different then. I hadn't ever been in a relationship I wanted to see through. I guess I never... I never trusted any of my exes to be that vulnerable with them. But you, it's different." He played with the engagement ring on Keith's finger. "I want everything with you, Keith. And I trust you with my life."

"Takashi," Keith whispered, his breath hitching on the first syllable, "I… I am going to make it so good for you, you know that." He pushed Shiro toward the bed and then down onto it, climbing over it. They were already undressed, having peeled each other's clothes off as they made their way from the front door to the bedroom. He reached over Shiro to find the lube. He coated his fingers it in, letting it warm up a bit before starting with one finger in Shiro's asshole. He constantly locked eyes with Shiro, they had gotten long past needing consent verbalized. They each knew how the other was feeling on body language alone, and he'd be able to tell in Shiro's face if he still wanted it.

Shiro was getting used to the new sensation but he nodded at Keith that he was okay and to keep going. "Keith…" he moaned.

"Yes, Takashi?" Keith whispered slipping a second finger. "You okay?"

Shiro nodded. "Yes, it feels real good."

Keith kept going. "Good." He added a third, closing his eyes for a moment to imagine how Shiro's asshole will feel around his cock. He opened them again just as his fingers located Shiro's prostate. He rubbed the little mound and his cock responded to the way Shiro arched his back and cried out in pleasure. It was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"Keith, please, I need..." Shiro moaned.

"What do you need Takashi?" Keith cooed.

"You. Inside me," he moaned, pulling him close, "I need your dick inside me."

Keith moaned at the lust in Shiro's voice as he said that. "Mm, yes. Soon, Takashi, real soon." He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the rag they kept by the bed just for sex. He reached for the lube. "Since it's your first time, it'd be easier on you if you turned around and got on your knees." he waited for Shiro to do before gently pushing his shoulders down so he was at an angle. "Much better." He positioned himself behind Shiro and inched his cock in, moaning every step of the way. "Takashi, Takashi, Takashi." he moaned.

"Keith," Shiro moaned into the pillow, "Feels so good."

Keith moaned as he started to move. "Uh huh, it really does. I... I'm honored you trust me enough to do this."

"Oh Keith." Shiro shuddered with pleasure. "You've always been different to me. In a good way. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. I want everything with you."

Keith leaned down and placed kisses to Shiro back. "I want everything with you, too, Takashi." He sped up, his balls slapping against Shiro's ass, a backbeat to the sound of them moaning each other's names.

Shiro was the first to release first, crying out Keith's name as he spilled all over their sheets.

Shiro's ass clenching around Keith's dick was what sent him over the edge soon after, the room echoing as he cried out, "Takashi!" as he spilled inside of Shiro. He panted as they collapsed on the bed.

"I love you Keith," Shiro whispered.

"I love you too, Takashi," Keith returned, "More than you'll ever know."


End file.
